The Magical Puppy
by BleachSeeker101
Summary: Rukia Was a regular California girl, With a Brother,Byakuya. She Goes Out For a Walk And Finds a Mysterious Puppy & Takes It Home. What Happens When She Finds Out Her Mysterious Puppies Little Mysterious Secret?Up For Adoption 1st to PM me for it gets it.
1. The Stray Dog

The Magical Puppy

Summary: Rukia Kuchiki was a Regular California Girl, with a brother, Byakuya. She Heads out to go for a walk, and finds a Mysterious Orange Puppy and Takes it Home. What Happens When She Finds Her Little Puppy Mysterious _Secret?_

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own BLeach I_**F DID ICHIRUKI WILL BE FOREVER there :D ...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1:The Stray Dog<p>

* * *

><p>11:58 P.M.<p>

Rukia was walking down the alley for some cool fresh air late at night , from Byakuya's 'Your-A-Rich-Person-Not-A-3rd-Class-Girl' argument with her.

* * *

><p><em>*Before Rukia's Walk*<em>

* * *

><p>10:45 P.M.<p>

_"Nii-sama! Why do I 'Have' to wear this?" Rukia asked causing Byakuya to tear his head away from the computer and glare questionably at her. But she ignored it and continued,"I've told you before; I 'Don't' want to be so formal most of the time, it's way too boring! I want to live and be treated like every body else, Not like a rich noble person!" She yelled._

_"Rukia," Byakuya said coldly still glaring at her,"You are Rich and you are Supposed to act like one, not like a 3rd class, like that red-haired friend of yours."_

_"Renji," Rukia finished for him and said,"He is not a 3rd class guy he can be respectful when it's neede-."_

_"He 'Can' be, not he 'Is', Rukia." Byakuya Interrupted rudely._

_"Look 'Byakuya', if you cannot accept me or my friend Renji for who we are, or how we act, I'll be going out for a walk and you know where I will be." Rukia said so coldly that it sent shivers down Byakuya's spine, as she took her coat and left the Kuchiki Manor/House._

_Byakuya sighed in frustration, Defeat, and __Irritation, then murmured -loud enough for her to hear-,"It's Nii-sama, Rukia." But unfortunately Rukia was already out the door and walking away at a maddening pace. Byakuya once again in Anger and Irritation, and stayed looking at the door, from his desk, where Rukia left._

* * *

><p><em>*Back to Rukia in the some random Alley*<em>

* * *

><p>12:15 A.m<p>

Rukia was pretty sure it was ten minutes past and after midnight and decided to go home, but something caught her eye and completely forgot about going home. The brightly colored figure seemed to be walking very slowly like it was limping in pain. The figure was actually a few block away from Rukia, but she began walking slowly trying to see whatever the figure really and actually was.

She squinted her eyes until they looked like they were completely closed. The first thing she saw was small four legged figure covered in what looked like orange hair? She began speed walking with 2 more blocks to go, eagerly to find what in the world it could possibly be. It really didn't matter where she went in California, she would always find her way back home. She knew her home town like it was the back of her hand she knew every street and pebble every where, she was technically the best Californian Tour Guide and Human Map.

Fortunately for Rukia, she was probably about 1/2 a block closer and the orange figure whimpering in pain and jump into a basket-with an orange blanket- she could help, but feel bad poor thing. Rukia did in fact actually love most animals, her favorite was... you guessed it, it was no less Chappy the Rabbit, but her 2nd fav. was small dogs or puppies. The small orange figure actually was as small a can, but bigger than 2 pink erasers stacked on top of each other.

12:59 A.M.

Rukia unconsciously found herself sprinting towards to the figure. By the time she finally got to the basket - it previously crawled into before she unknowing began sprinting- and picked it up. While walking, the basket began to shake gently, but it was strong enough to sway the basket a little. It began to whimper and kick its' feet probably from a bad dream, the whimper caused Rukia to Quickly take a glance at the basket and begin sprinting to Kuchiki Manor at full speed. But soon slowed down as soon as she saw a black figure with what looked like a human-shaped body.

* * *

><p><strong>I know its <em>Very<em> Short**

**SORRRY! GUESS WHAT THE FIGURE IS! tell me in ya REVIEWS!**

**ya'll find out later :D**

**AS IN TOMMORROW or today? HMMMM**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Spoiler! XD**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Tough Situation<p>

* * *

><p>1:41 A.M.<p>

The black figure slowly turn around and faced Rukia. The only thing she could see were 2 cold-grey eyes staring at her before she decided to quickly turn around and try an other street home. She ran straight for 2 blocks and made a left turn, she began chuckling to herself as soon as she saw the Kuchiki Manor not too far away. She began sprinting at full speed...


	2. That's Just Great

Summary: Rukia Kuchiki was a Regular California Girl, with a brother, Byakuya. She Heads out to go for a walk, and finds a Mysterious Orange Puppy and Takes it Home. What Happens When She Finds Her Little Puppy Mysterious _Secret?_

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own BLeach, but it would be a dream come true! :D No Suing Today XD_**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: That's Just Great<p>

* * *

><p><em>1:11 A.M.<em>

The black figure slowly turn around and faced Rukia. The only thing she could see were 2 cold and angry grey eyes staring at her before she decided to quickly turn around and try an other street home. She ran straight for 2 blocks and made a left turn, she began chuckling to herself as soon as she saw the Kuchiki Manor not too far away. She began sprinting at full speed and got to the Kuchiki Manor/House in a matter of minutes.

_1:14 A.M._

Rukia quietly walked to the back door and felt the dog stop kicking and sighed in relief. She quickly took out her key; a gold and rusty old thing; and stuck it into the key whole and slowly unlocked the door, opened it, and step inside. She looked around the house for any signs of Byakuya's presence.

_All Clear. Perfect._ She thought to herself, as she set down the basket and took off her shoes -to create less noise-. Rukia took the basket, shoes, and quietly climbed the stairs up to her room. She walked past Byakuya's room and found a note stuck to his door, It read:

_Dear Rukia,_

_If your reading this I'm going out a walk around the neighborhood park. So don't worry if I'm not home before 8:00 in the morning, I most likely will get a call to attend a flight. I already got my things packed up and ready to go. So it's your responsibility to take good care of the house and yourself. Do not get into any trouble while I'm gone. Enjoy your Summer Vacation, Byakuya free._

_-Byakuya_

Rukia couldn't believe it. Nii-sama never left her a lone at all or... ever. The last part was really surprising and she felt stupefied that was the first time he ever told -wrote- a joke. _I wonder if Nii-sama really wrote that. Maybe he got it off the Internet. _She thought.

* * *

><p><em>*In Rukia's Room*<em>

* * *

><p><em>2:00 A.M.<em>

Rukia opened the curtains for more light and set the basket on the empty side of her desk. As soon as it hit the table a white envelope flew out to floor like a falling leaf. She quickly picked it, opened the card, and it read:

_Dear Anonymous Reader,_

_We are glad to see that you have picked up this basket, because this dog was way too much for us take of. We hope you take care of this dog with all you've got. But you should know that its' name is Ichi meaning one. DO NOT call it by its full name in Japanese, it'll mean 15, or you might regret it._

_- The Kurosaki Family_

Rukia put the paper back into the envelope and set it near the basket. She removed the blanket to find a small scared awoken dog at the corner of small the basket, shaking. She slowly extended her hand out toward the dog and it tried to move further away, but failed hitting its' back against the basket. Rukia patted it back and said,"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you."

That was all it needed to hear before walking over to the other side of the basket and wagging its' tail. Rukia smiled and lifted the dog off the basket and onto her bed.

_2:30 A.M._

Rukia looked back at her alarm clock reading 2:30 and back at the dog seeing sleeping soundly in the middle of her bed. She decided it was a good time to look up the numbers 15 in Japanese for now. She pressed the on button and patiently waited for the computer to start up. The screen loaded up first showing faces of Chappy the Rabbit and soon everything showed up. She click on Google Chrome (A Web-Browser) and typed in Google 'Japanese numbers and pronunciations' then, clicked Search. The First option was called Japanese. , she clicked on it and luckily for her she found it. It listed all the Japanese numbers from 0 to 100,000,000. Rukia looked down from 1 to 4, but before her computer went all black and so did every light post in California.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! Geezes! I got the 2<strong>nd** up I hope you Like it! Sorry I know It was supposed to be updated since last Sunday ! Gah, Sorry for the constant waiting! & again Sorry It's kinda Short :|**

**Just to tell you; Japanese .About. com ; Is a Real Website I did my reasearch! Really! Hyaku % (100%) Go check it out if ya don't believe me. Its was very Interesting and so were the ads to on language secrets about the FBI. ...Anyway, Please please plz,plz OH PLZ **

**REVIEW!**


	3. A Play Time, Comedy

The Magical Puppy

Warning: Cussing and some extreme clumsiness and retarded parts -maybe- -^_^-

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: A Play Time, Comedy<p>

* * *

><p><em>2:32 A.M.<em>

"Oh C'MON!" Rukia yelled loudly causing the little birds on telephone pole wires to chirp and fly away. Rukia's eyes widened and she covered her mouth and turned her head to her bed sighing gladly because she didn't wake up Ichi. Wow, _I didn't think that any dog wouldn't wake up to screaming or yelling_, Rukia thought amazed as she turned her head back to the big black computer screen._ Damn, I didn't think we -I- would ever have to use this thing, ever. _Rukia thought as she slowly and quietly got up from her chair and ran out of her room and headed straight for the stairs.

When Rukia finally reached the stairs she slowed down. Because it was so dark, she fell down half way down the stairs, head first. As she slowly picked herself off the floor, she began speed walking through the kitchen only to hit the black counter-top island, _Aw, fuck where's the light when you REALLY need it! _She thought. Rukia moved to the side of the counter top and began to walk like a blind person to make sure she didn't hit herself against something else. As she walked her way through to living room, she -yet again, but with her arms in the air- tripped over an umbrella, stuck near the leg of the couch and the coffee table yelling,"AHH!Ompf!" As she hit her back against the cold hard wooden floor and thought, _God DAMMIT! Fuck walking, I'm crawling!_

_2:33 A.m._

Rukia turned her body around to a crawling position and began crawling to the god damned garage that seemed like a mile away from her room.

* * *

><p><em>In Rukia's Room<em>

* * *

><p><em>2:33 A.m.<em>

Ichi woke up as soon as he heard,"AHH!Ompf!" and a loud crash. He quietly jump off bed and headed for the inch opened door. Ichi moved the door open with his head and quietly ran out the room and to the stairs. Ichi actually made it down the stairs with more caution that Rukia did and quickly and quietly dashed through the kitchen into the living room where he could see a big black figure walking -crawling- somewhere. So Ichi decided to find out what is was by quietly following it long enough to find some type of light.

* * *

><p>Downstairs<p>

* * *

><p><em>2:33 A.m.<em>

As Ichi neared the black figure, he had a Sort-of huge obstacle in his path slowing him down. The Umbrella. It was on the cane part and Ichi thought he could fit under the small opening, but when he tried the umbrella made a loud clink sound as it hit the coffee table leg and Ichi panicked when he heard,"What was that?" and looked around for a place to hide as the figures head turned around. He found a good place under the couch and hid there. "Huh. I guess I was just imagining things." It said and Ichi moved still under the couch as the black figure continued to walk -crawl-.

Ichi stopped half way seeing the figure get up and open a door and bumped his head when it came out with a box.

* * *

><p>In The Garage<p>

* * *

><p><em>2:37 A.m.<em>

After 4 minutes of what seemed like endless searching, Rukia finally found the Marco Polo playing Emergency Tv and left the garage. As Rukia closed the garage door with her hand she heard a thump coming from somewhere else in the Living Room. She decided to ignore it and continued walking to the kitchen with the emergency Tv. Ichi moved out from under the couch and began walking to the kitchen and hid with its head sticking out as soon as it heard,"OuFF!" and what sounded like a pencil can fall to the floor. _HAHAHA! Clumsy person can't even walk with out hitting something! _Ichi thought with inner laughter._ GAHH! Again! Back to the Crawling! DAMMIT_! Rukia thought as she moved out of the way of the damned counter top and began walking on threes, due to having to use one to carry the emergency Tv.

_2:42 A.m._

Ichi began walking again as soon the person-like figure began moving again. He hid as fast he could as soon the figure to side and began crawling back upstairs and Ichi began sprinting toward the stairs to climb them. Rukia began to wonder how many stairs were there 'till finally reach the top floor. She stopped -28 steps left/ahead- to take a little break from climbing up the stairs and luckily for Ichi, he took this opportunity to pass her and ran as fast and as quietly as he could to not be suspected. _Whew, I finally made it back upstairs, unnoticed. What a relief!_ Ichi thought and slightly opened the door with his head, walked inside the room, and jumped onto the bed and pretended to be asleep.

_2:45 A.m._

_Okay... back to the stairs. God I hope I make it before passing out._ Rukia thought, opened her eyes, and continued climbing the what seemed like non-stopping magical stairs. Finally up, Rukia lightly jogged to her room and set the emergency Tv down and slowly slid open the door to find everything exactly where it was and soundly sleeping puppy. She pulled the cord and dragged it into her room, but it got stuck on something. Rukia Pulled hard on the cord and the Tv came flying towards Rukia and landed on her foot creating a loud thump sound as it made contact with her foot and she yelled, "Jesus Christ! What The Fuck!" And it 'woke up' Ichi and he began inner snickering again. She could no longer take it, she picked the Tv so hard and so fast it flew out of her hand and up onto her ceiling leaving a dent on it and landed on the right hand side of the bed, near her window. Ichi got so frightened by the scene that he literally flew off the bed and onto Rukia's computer table like a cat, only to find himself sliding across the table like a dog on ice. He caught himself, preventing him from falling off and Rukia saw him fly off the bed and onto the table just like a cat and walked over to him and carried him off the table saying,"Gee, sorry about that... I just got real ticked off from getting hit by nearly everything... I guess anger got the best of me."

_2:50 A.m._

She placed Ichi on bed next to her as she looked around in her drawer for new batteries and finally the AAA+(Triple A) Batteries and moved closer to the Tv and opened the bottom and stuck the two batteries in Tv and turned on the Tv and changed the channel to abc News and just in time, they were beginning to talk about what happened:

_Okay... thanks Jeff, Recent reports have stated that all through out the state of California there has been a black out... all resendents in California are facing minor changes. The Electricity Companies have said that all the power will be back in 2 days from today. We are sorry for any inconvenience._

_3:00 A.m._

"Okay, so now we don't have power... God, what am I gonna do?" Rukia asked herself, as she laid down for some sleep.

_5:07 A.m._

"Ugh, What time is it?" Rukia said as she sat up and turned around to see her clock all black and dead. "Oh yeah... the black out. Might as well go to the Apple store." Rukia got off the bed, took a shower, and changed from her pajama clothes to her casual wear. She looked back onto her bed and saw Ichi sleeping soundly. She made her way down the stairs and out the door and into her car. As she was driving she stopped at an In-N-Out fast food resturant and ate breakfast there.

_5:20 A.m._

After 5 min.s of searching for a parking spot she found one and began heading towards the Glendale Galleria Mall. The place was still open because of it's solar panels on top of the roof so millions and millions of people were out shopping(mostly women). She stepped into Target and went up the third floor to the Electronic section. Looking to try and find a cheap computer, but unfortunatly none were in her taste. So, she left and made her way to the Apple Store passing her old fav. Lego Store. Rukia stepped inside the Apple store wandering around looking at all the electronics and quickly made her way toward the computers and easily bought the new Mac Book Air.

_5:25 A.m._

Driving very quickly, but legally, back home Rukia was hoping she didn't leave for too long and scare Ichi. Parking her car in the drive way like a crazy bastard, she left a dent, a large dent, on the garage door. And running to the front door, forgetting to open it, and hit her face on the door with a loud knock. Rukia slowly regained consiouceness and stood back up and this time, turning the door knob and opening the door with eyes widening wider, the seconds the door opened wider, seeing something she wished she didn't...

* * *

><p><strong>Cliff Hanger! HAHA<strong>

**Sorrrrryyyy! gawd I tried to update this last week, but My COMPUTER CRASHED! D:**

**And the fact that FanFiction the week before, last week, wouldn't update the god Dammned thing any way This one is alot longer than the last chapters so I repay you with a long Chapter. this is gonna make you happy**

**Spoiler:**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 4: Wishing She Never Returned<em>

* * *

><p><em>5:26 A.m.<em>

Rukia couldn't believe what she was seeing, glass shattered _everywhere,_ things pulled out of cabinets, broken plates, vases cracked and on the floor, the furniture rearranged. _Wait a minute if the furniture's moved, the high cabinets now empty, this couldn't have been done possibly by Ichi! _Rukia thought as she slowly walked through the giant mess stopping in her tracks seeing Ichi covered in ... making her nearly drop everything she holding onto, to rush to Ichi side to see he was kicked in his side and on his was ... stuck even deeper in his skin. Rukia suspected Ichi was kicked hard enough to send him flying and hitting the wall.


	4. Wishing She Never Returned

The Magical Puppy

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own BLeach, Because I cannot write as well as he can. :c_

_Warning: Scary Serious parts, and a little sad. I guess_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 4: Wishing She Never Returned<em>

* * *

><p><em>5:26 A.m.<em>

Rukia couldn't believe what she was seeing, glass shattered _everywhere,_ things pulled out of cabinets, broken plates, vases cracked and on the floor, the furniture rearranged. _Wait a minute if the furniture's moved, the high cabinets now empty, this couldn't have been done possibly by Ichi! _Rukia thought as she slowly walked through the giant mess stopping in her tracks seeing Ichi covered in blood and broken glass shards making her nearly drop everything she was holding onto, to rush to Ichi's side, to see he was kicked in his side and on his back was huge chunks of glass stuck even deeper in his skin than his sides. Rukia suspected Ichi was kicked hard enough to send him flying and hitting the wall.

_5:30 A.m.  
><em>

Rukia sat her newly rearranged couch thinking, and thinking, holding onto Ichi, slowly removing the pieces of glass, since she knew what she was doing. She studied at the Glendale University about being a Veterinarian, so she knew how to do things like this. _My God, there are like millions of these glass shards on his front and back. And he's STILL breathing!_ Rukia thought full of shock of how this tiny dog could even still be breathing with all the things deep in his skin. Rukia decided to go and head upstairs and get her small health pack, to continue to help Ichi better. She took Ichi in one hand being as careful as can possibly be without cutting her own hand, and holding him with her hand, away from the pieces of glass so she doesn't accidentally push the glass up further into his already wounded skin. As she made her way to the top floor, it seemed like each step she took, Ichi whimpered in pain.

* * *

><p><em>In Rukia's Room<em>

* * *

><p><em>5:31 A.m.<em>

As Rukia set down Ichi slowly on her bed, she headed straight for her closet room to find the 'long lost first aid kit'. Digging and digging and digging endlessly trying to find the kit as fast as possible and soon found a red cross which she knew had to be the first aid kit! As she quickly dove her hands in the cramped space of her 'things' and took out the medium sized kit and opened it up to check to see if everything was there.

(_A/N: Italic words like this - 'Magical banana' means inner talking. :D)_

_5:35 A.m._

_Ugh, what the hell happened?_ Ichi thought as he tried to move, but it was too painful to move around neck down. So Ichi decided to look around and know where he is now. As Ichi was looking around, he noticed all the shards he had on his back and saw someone digging for something. _Who is that? And why the hell do I have all the pieces of glass on my back and stomach! God Dammit! I don't remember anything and I can't move!_ Ichi said to himself as he tried to remember the past events from earlier harder:

_Ichi woke up from a deep sleep, hearing screeching tires of a car, and decide to go downstairs to wait for his new owner's arrival. Big Mistake. As Ichi got to the last steps of the stairs, he heard glass shatter and went to investigate finding that one of the windows was broken. Just as he found the shattered glass he heard a voice behind the couch, that he suspected that it was a woman with her high, girly voice. "I know Rukia will be so pissed when I'm done with this place, she must be out with her new boyfriend. I'll show her, she always get the lovely caring ones." As a vase soon breaks afterward. "All I get are the ones that just want to fuck, they don't care about me! HA! Not anymore, I'll show her!" It said as the couch moved that revealed a tall, big breasted woman with dark orange hair. "Get outta here!" She said as Ichi was soon kicked in the stomach and, unfortunately, landed on the broken pieces of glass, on his stomach. Ichi got up and began growling. He ran up to the unknown woman and bit her ankle, "OW! Stupid dog! What the...?" She said as had firm hand on Ichi and managed to get him to stop biting, as threw him to the cabinets and he broke the door by the throw and broke all the glass in the cabinets. When Ichi regained conciseness,(A/n: If it's wrong tell me PLZ :P) the house was a lot worse from before, glass was _everywhere _the woman was pushing the couch and other stuff around. As he remembered everything that happened, Ichi began growling and foam was coming out of his mouth as he stood in a defense position and soon later, Ichi's fur turn completely white and the white part of his eyes slowly turned black and his pupils turn an unnatural yellow. Pretty much after that, Ichi couldn't remember anything and when he did regain consciousness, he saw himself clinging onto the orange haired woman's arms, swinging violently. He let go of the arm, tearing off some flesh, "Damned dog! Your slowing me down! Get. out. of ," She said as she was prepared to kick Ichi," MY WAY!" And She did and Ichi flew to the wall closest to the stairs, making the glass cut in deeper, as he quickly was knocked out._

_5:39 A.m._

_'Ugh, who are you?' _Ichi asked himself and unexpectedly got answer, _'Kuchiki Rukia, who are you?' _Ichi was completely shocked, no matter how many times he's tried to 'talk' to people they either ran away or faint. _'I'm Ichi'_ he 'said' as Rukia finally found the first aid kit and walk to Ichi's side. _' So wait, your a dog and you can talk? Sorta?' _Rukia 'said' as she took out the tweezers and started to remove the pieces of glass closest to her. _'Yeah I can sorta talk, but only like this. Why are you helping me?' _Ichi asked. _'Well you are my dog, so it's expected of me to help you.' _Rukia answered as she removed three more pieces of glass. _'Wait... you're my owner!'_ Ichi asked surprised and Rukia nodded in response. _'Okay, I have one more question. How come when I asked who you where, you didn't freak out like most people?' _Ichi asked desperately. _'I don't really know, I mean I don't even understand it myself, but now's no time for those things.' _Rukia said as she finished removing all the glass and began wrapping bandages around him. _'Say Ichi, you were downstairs when this happened, how'd you get in this condition?'_ She asked curiously as Ichi began explaining, leaving one detail out what the person looked like. Rukia didn't even ask who it was,_ 'Ichi you should most probably get some rest and let yourself heal your wounds.'_ Rukia said as she opened her computer and began setting up the connection to the Internet.

_5:42 A.m._

Finally connecting her new laptop to their satellite's Internet, she once again got onto Safari and typed, about. Japanese. com and luckily it worked! _(A/n: Oh boy, this came out a lot quicker than I excepted D:) _Rukia walked to the old basket and pulled out the letter and read it once again. _Okay 1 & 5 oh God this bone chilling. _She typed in the website search bar: Numbers. And up popped all the numbers from 1 to 1,000,000 and she began reading them until... she reached the number _5_. "Go?" Rukia said utterly surprised at the word, and experimented on the name saying(_A/n: OMG OMG OMG OMG i was literary saying oh shit oh shit during this whole part)_ "Ichi...Go?"...

* * *

><p><strong>GAAAHHHH<strong>

**I'M gonna go MAD! WAHHH**

**Rukia: Yo, WtF what happens :(**

**Me: Ah... Rukia-Chan wait :P**

**Rukia: Wait, WAIT! ARE you INSANE -**

**Me: Maybe a little *_***

**Rukia: AAHHH -tackles me- God DAMN YOU WAT HAPPENS!**

**Me: -tries to escape Rukia's grasp- AHHHHH SOMEBODY CALL 911 A BAT-SHIT CRAZY WOMAN ON ME **

**Rukia: TELL!**

**Ichi: OH BOY, I better tell...**

**Me: Ichigo NO! *just realizes what I just said* -covers mouth with hands- OH SHIT**

**Rukia: :D**

**Me :O . D: **

**Ichi: ...O_O...**

**BUH BAI!**


End file.
